Werewolf vs Vampires
by Amzie4
Summary: Jacob calls Edward with a suprising request. What does Edward do? Not for Jacob lovers. Rated T for fighting and I am paranoid. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**A/N: In case you didn't read my first warning, this story is not for Jacob lovers. I know that means you probably know how it's going to end, but I would read a story like this. It's your choice. Please no flames. Enjoy!**

The Battle

**Bella POV**

_Ring, ring, ring…_

"Hello?" I answered. Edward began playing with my hair.

"Bella?" Jacob's voice came through the line. I froze. Edward looked at me worriedly. _Jacob_, I mouthed. He tensed too. Then he took me in his arms, stroking my face soothingly.

"What do you want?" I asked the phone.

"I, well, I don't know how to say this."

"Just spit it out." I told him.

"I need to talk to the lee – um, Edward." I almost dropped the phone.

"What?" I gasped. Edward's eyebrows pulled together in a frown. He was still holding me in his arms.

"I…need…to…talk…to…Edward." He repeated slowly.

"Okay," I said, handing Edward the phone. He took it, confusion clear on his perfect features.

**Edward POV**

"Yes?" I said to the phone when Bella held it to me.

"I need to talk to you, leech." Jacob Black's voice came through.

"About what?" I asked, attempting to stay polite. Bella did not need to hear what was going through my head.

"My will to live," he told me.

"Excuse me?"

"As you well know, Bella chose you over me," I smiled at that. "And that means you'll be turning her into one of _you_."

"After we get married, yes."

He sighed. I could hear the pain, but I wasn't about to give up my Bella to make a _mongrel_ feel better.

"Where exactly are you going with this, Jacob?" I asked, slightly impatient.

"Listen, bloodsucker, when I got your invitation I ran away, okay? I know it was cowardly thing to do, but the pain was too much. I ran far, far away. I just got back. And I realized the pain will never cease. There is no more point for anything. Not without _her_." My lip lifted in a snarl. If he cared he would at least use her name. "And so I want you to come end it for me."

I stood in frozen disbelief. He wanted _what_?

"Edward, what is it?" Bella asked from my arms. I didn't answer. I was too shocked.

"Did you hear me? I'll meet you at the border in an hour."

"Wait," I said, finally getting my voice back. "Are you _sure_ this is what you want?"

"Yes," he growled at me.

"And you want _me_ to do it?"

"Yes."

I sighed. "Jacob, I can't do that to Bella. That would hurt her, and I could never hurt her." Bella looked at me, terrified.

"What does he want you to do?" she asked.

"Just tell her you have to do something, and that you'll be back soon." I rolled my eyes. Lying to Bella never got me anywhere good. However, this dog was never going to give up. I didn't have to tell him that.

"Alright. At the border." I said.

"In an hour."

"Yes. Bye." I said. He hung up, ignoring the pleasantries. I hung up the phone and pinched the bridge of my nose with my free hand.

"Edward, what is it?" Bella asked, leaning into me. I sighed and wrapped my arms tight around her, pulling her closer. She returned my embrace, but she was persistent. "What did Jacob want?"

"Bella," I said, sitting her down. I sat across from her, and she immediately scooted closer. I took her hand in both of my own. "Jacob asked me to do something."

"What?" I heard her heart break into a sprint. Lovely, so she still cared for him. That made what I was going to say so much harder.

"He asked me to kill him."

"What?" she repeated, stunned. "Well, you're not going to, right?"

I shook my head. "I don't know what to do. He might have an ulterior motive, but since we were talking on the phone I couldn't read his mind. Maybe he just wants me there alone. He told me to lie to you that I was going somewhere and would be back soon." She was silent. "Bella, he told me he didn't want to live without you. He said – in different words, I'll admit – that since you were going to become one of us you would never be fit for him if you ever decided to leave me, and he didn't think he could live through the pain." I waited for her reaction.

What she did was what I least expected.

"That baby!" she exploded, angry. "'Oh, the pain, it's too much.'" She mocked. "Whatever. I went through so much worse, and now he's saying he wants to die?" Then she paused, realizing what she had just said. "Oops," she whispered.

"It's all right, love." I told her. "I understand the pain he's going through, though."

"It was probably worse for you." She argued. "You waited for a hundred years before finding me. Then you left, thinking you weren't good enough. You live through twenty-four hours thinking I'm dead, all the while preparing yourself for death. Then I save you, and when you come back you realize I've been with werewolves, your ultimate enemy. I think that outweighs whatever is going through Jacob's head." I kept silent through her entire tirade, getting a glimpse into her mind. What she said brought back memories, however, and for a moment I found myself just gazing at her face, glad to have her back with me.

"Yes, love," I said, finally coming out of my trance. "But the thing is, I don't think Jacob would have been strong enough to leave you in the first place, which is why this is hard for him. I wanted you to be happy, and to have a normal human life. And so I left. But every time we were alone – or you were sleeping and he was there – Jacob told me how much better you would be with him. He tried to convince me to leave you again. I don't mean to sound rude, but he isn't as strong as me when it comes to something like this. I am willing to leave if it makes you happy, but he just wants you for himself. And we better decide what to do," I stopped my explaining. "Before the time is up and Jacob comes looking for me."

Bella looked at me, her eyes still wild with worry. I held open my arms for her, and she climbed n gratefully.

"What are you going to do?" she asked as I placed my chin atop her head.

I sighed. "I think we should go see Alice."

I stood up and took her hand, leading her out of her house and into the Volvo. After helping her get settled I drove away, going almost 100 miles per hour.

Alice met us at the front door.

"I saw what you were going to ask." She told us. _I think I have an idea_, she thought. I nodded my head and we entered the living room. I was a little surprised to find everyone gathered, but I was grateful for the support.

_I also told everyone about it_, she explained. I nodded again. I took Bella to the couch and sat, pulling her into my lap. I closed my eyes for a moment, gathering my thoughts. When I opened them again, everyone was staring.

"I know Alice has told you all what happened." I began.

_Yeah. Dude, what are you going to do?_ Emmett thought.

"I'm thinking I should bring you all with me; see if we can talk some sense into him."

_That sounds reasonable,_ Carlisle thought. I felt a wave of calm, and I looked at Jasper. He nodded slightly, and the calm continued to spread through me.

_You need it_, he thought.

Alice glanced at me before speaking. "I agree, but I also have a question. Why does Jacob seem to want you there alone? He basically told you not to take Bella, and I doubt he think you would bring us."

"Maybe he doesn't want Bella to see it happen." Esme said, seeing the kind in him.

"Or maybe he wants an easy chance to kill you," Rosalie brought the realization upon us.

"Jacob wouldn't do that," Bella said, unwilling to believe her.

"He is a werewolf." Jasper said. "That results in some major anger management problems." Bella took in a sharp breath as she realized the truth of his words, and then she began to cry.

"Shh, Bella, don't cry." I told her, worried. What was wrong?

"You could have gone," she began, sobbing.

"Yes," I said, stroking her cheek. "Why are you crying?"

"You might have died," she finished, and then her crying increased, making it almost impossible to calm her.

"That wouldn't have happened." I assured her, rocking her gently. "Why are you crying now, though? I didn't even go."

"I know," she said, sniffling. I wiped away her tears, worried. What would happen if we took her? Would she try to protect me if we got into a fight? The last thing I wanted to happen was see Bella dead because a werewolf couldn't keep his temper. The thought shot a flame of anger through me. Jasper sensed it and he doused it immediately, sending some serenity through me. I smiled my thanks and returned to thinking about the problem. I would have to talk to Carlisle.

"The hour's almost up," I told everyone. "We should probably get going. Carlisle, take the Volvo and Bella, please. I'll be running." I lifted Bella off my lap and prepared to go. She grabbed my hand.

"Wait, Edward." She said.

I looked down at her. "Yes, Bella?"

"Please don't get hurt. I don't know what I'd do without you." I leaned down and gave her a kiss.

"It'll be fine," I promised as she regained her breath. "I'm taking Emmett with me."

"Yes!" he cried.

"And when we get there I'll be able to read Jacob's mind. I'll know what his motive is, and figure a way around it. If we're in luck, there will be no deaths." She nodded, and I gave her one last kiss.

"Are we going, or what?" Emmett asked impatiently.

"We're going, we're going." I told him, smiling slightly.

**BPOV**

Just before he and Emmett left, I saw Edward whisper something into Carlisle's ear. Then they left, and everyone else burst into action. Carlisle motioned for me to follow him and he and Esme led me out to the Volvo. Once I was settled they sat in the vehicle. Alice joined us.

"Where's Jasper and Rosalie?" I asked.

"They're running too, just a ways behind Edward and Emmett." Alice answered me. "You don't have to worry about him, Bella. Edward will be fine."

I nodded, but I still wasn't sure. Edward would be dwarfed by Jacob if he decided to go wolf. I pushed the image of them fighting out of my mind. I decided to distract myself with the inconsequentials.

"What did Edward whisper to you?" I asked Carlisle as he drove.

"He just told me to watch you and make sure you don't get hurt," he answered, keeping his eyes on the road. I nodded. I wish it was that easy for me. But Edward had to do this.

We stopped a mile before the border. I guessed we were going to run the rest of the way.

"May I?" Alice asked, holding out her arms.

"Of course," I smiled

We ran to the border, and Edward and Jacob were already there. I looked around for Emmett, and I saw him in the trees, waiting. I looked back at Edward and his eyebrows were pinched together, like he was listening to something. I knew that look. He was figuring out Jacob's motives from his thoughts. I saw his eyes widen at what he heard. I sucked in a sharp breath. Jacob turned toward the noise, and the look I saw in his eyes scared me. They were wild, uncontrolled, and seeing me did nothing to dispel the look. He saw me surrounded by vampires, all intent on protecting me, and something snapped. I saw it, and I know Jasper felt it – wherever he was.

A fierce growl escaped from Jacob's mouth as he exploded into a wolf. He came right at me, and I felt myself being pulled away. I looked up, horrified, and Carlisle was pulling me back as Alice, Esme, Jasper, and Rosalie converged in front, blocking Jacob's way. Then I heard another growl, one I recognized.

Edward appeared at the front of the group, the growls ripping angrily from his chest. Emmett was still in the shadows, and I wondered how he was holding himself back. These were the things he looked forward to in life.

The Cullens made a loose circle around Jacob, Carlisle excluded. He was carrying me now, and he pulled me away from the circle. Emmett was behind Jacob now, though I was sure Jacob knew he was there. Jacob lashed out toward Alice, but Jasper saw what he was doing and came at him from the side. Edward realized at the same moment – after reading his mind- and he came from the other side, trapping Jacob. Then, much to my surprise, Rosalie jumped on his back and _bit_ him. I saw her spit out some fur, and then she began to claw him. He shook his body, throwing her off. Emmett growled and attacked, resulting in a large gash in Jacob's back right leg. Jacob howled in pain, but the Cullens ignored him. I think they just wanted to get the job done with. Not even Emmett seemed to be enjoying it. Jacob's left front leg had been torn off by someone and he struck out again, this time aiming at Esme. Edward blocked the attack and both Carlisle and I twitched forward. Somehow Edward managed to escape unharmed as Jasper and Alice came at Jacob's back and side. Jacob's agonizing howls echoed through the forest, and I wondered vaguely what the people in their homes thought was happening. Suddenly, the howls were cut off. I looked up to see Edward perched on Jacob's back after having cut his throat. He jumped down as Jacob fell over, a huge crash accompanying my squeal of surprise. Edward was by me in an instant. He stopped before taking me from Carlisle, hesitant to whether I still wanted him after what he did to Jacob. I got down from Carlisle's arms and ran to Edward's embrace, relief spreading through me as I felt his cool arms encircle me. Then I looked over at Jacob. He wasn't quite dead yet. He was taking his last breaths surrounded by vampires. A wave of remorse washed through me. Jacob didn't deserve this. The others were watching him, a sad look on each of their faces. Carlisle was by Esme now, his hand in hers. I went to join them, and Edward followed me.

He took a deep breath, his last. His russet brown hair was covered in blood as I sat and watched him die. He closed his eyes and slowly his form transfigured back into the human. And then he moved no more. Jacob, _Jacob,_ was gone forever. But I couldn't make myself cry. Edward had seen me shed too many tears over Jacob, and this was not another time. He felt terrible for what he had had to do, but I understood. Jacob would have killed me. I had seen it in his eyes. Edward had been right all along. He was unstable. He was dangerous. And he was no longer a worry. As I lay in my bed that night with Edward by my side, I knew this was where my heart lay. I never would have been happier. Not with Jacob, not with anyone. Edward was my true love.

"I love you, Edward." I whispered as I drifted into unconsciousness.

"I love you, Bella." He started to sing my lullaby, and I drifted into a sleep undisturbed by nightmares.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed that. It was a lot of fun to write. You probably think I'm a freak for saying that, but it really was. Please review, but no flames. You didn't have to read that. Thank you!**


End file.
